Nos Voisins Les Yaoistes
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Natsuki jeune auteur à succès à des problèmes de loyer et doit trouver rapidement un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Pour le meilleur et pour le rire! Yaoi en perspective! dédicaces: animophilenrose ; anja-chann ; kiss-suki ; itachihaku


Non elle était tout à fait normale…

Si ce n'était cet immense problème de loyer qui lui bouffait la vie.

Vous devez vous demander de qui je parle? Je parle bien entendu de Miss Natsuki Chiwa, auteur de roman shonen ai à succès.

« Succès, succès… En attendant j'ai plus d'argent moi… »

Effectivement la jeune femme avait depuis un moment un énorme problème de budget depuis que son dernier livre avait fait un bide total!

Elle s'enfermait donc dans sa dépression, passant sa journée en pyjama sur son canapé et en barricadant la porte pour que personne ne vienne l'expulser.

« Un cheval au pluriel c'est chevaux! Mais des batailles font pas des bateaux! »

… Pour elle dépression rimait forcément avec chanson débile…

Mais passons!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle se dépêcha de récupérer son arme ( qu'elle tenait d'un homme blond à pique qui avait essayé de la manipuler et qui en avait payé les frais) avant de hurler:

« VOUS NE ME SORTIREZ JAMAIS D'ICI VOUS M'ENTENDEZ!

- Putain Natsu c'est pas l'agence immobilière! C'est juste moi, Renji! »

La brunette posa son arme et enleva le premier verrou, le second, le troisième, elle partit dans sa chambre pour récupérer son marteau pour enlever les clous qui maintenaient quatre planches à la porte, elle retira les plaques de métal, elle tapa le digicode, posa son empreinte digitale et analysa sa pupille et ENFIN, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« …

- …

- Ah quand même… »

Le rouge se prit un coup de marteau dans la tête avant de s'excuser.

Ils s'installèrent tout deux sur le sofa et le jeune homme commença à lui parler:

« Pourquoi tu réponds plus au téléphone?

- Coupé…

- Heu… Tu veux que je te fasse du thé?

- Coupé…

- Le thé?

- Nan, l'eau…

- D'accord… Il fait super sombre dans ta baraque n'empêche…

- Coup…

- Laisse-moi deviner! L'électricité est coupée?

- Nan juste le fil de l'ampoule… »

Après cette discussion des plus instructives, Natsuki demanda à son ami la raison de sa visite:

« Ba en faite j'ai un pote et son copain qui cherchent une colocation et comme t'as une chambre double de libre je me disais que ça pourrait peut être payer ton loyer…

- …

- Ba quoi?

- …

- Heu… Natsu?

- …

- …

- RENJI JE T'AIME! »

Elle sauta au cou du jeune homme qui ne la vit pas venir et partit à la renverse.

La jeune femme se retrouva à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il rougissait en l'écartant rapidement.

« Pas un mot à Byakuya ok?

- T'inquiète je lui dirais rien à ton chéri! Ria-t-elle. »

Elle passa le reste de la journée à faire le ménage dans son appartement et le lendemain, alors qu'elle regardait tranquillement des vidéos de cosplay yaoï ( plus précisément Uchimakipro ), quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Elle se leva le sourire aux lèvres et ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait débarrassée de tous ses systèmes de sécurité.

« Bienvenue! »

Pause: Interviews!

« Quelles ont été vos premières impressions en la voyant?

- On l'a cru normale…

- Erreur… »

Heu… Je trouve que cette fic part en cacahuète là!

Bref!

Ses deux nouveaux colocataires étaient un psychopathe aux cheveux bleu et son soumis aux cheveux orange.

Mais surtout ne dîtes jamais au plus jeune qu'il est en dessous… Il le prendrait très très mal!

Elle les emmena dans la chambre:

« C'est assez grand pour vous?

- Oui oui aucun soucis! Sourit le rouquin du nom d'Ichigo.

- Elle est insonorisée la pièce? Demanda Grimmjow, l'autre homme. »

Natsuki ricana en voyant la fraise rougir et répondit affirmativement au bleuté.

Les trois personnes retournèrent dans le salon pour signer le contrat et s'assirent sur le canapé quand un immense BOUM se fit entendre dans l'escalier suivit d'un immense:

« JE VAIS DOMINER LE MONDE! ET TOUS LES BEAUX GOSSES DEVRONT COUCHER ENSEMBLE MOUHAHAHA! »

Les futurs colocataires se regardèrent puis lancèrent un regard incompréhensif à la brunette qui ne semblait pas se soucier du cri qui venait de retentir.

« Ah, laissez c'est le voisin d'en haut, Suki-kun! C'est un écrivain… Il est un peu fou cherchez pas… Elle se pencha vers eux comme pour leur raconter un secret. Il a même essayé d'enlever Aizen Sosuke un jour…

- Pas vrai! S'étonna Ichigo.

- Si si! »

Ils finirent par signer le contrat après que la jeune femme les ait menacés d'une arme.

Elle se leva et tapa sur l'un des murs.

« OUAI!

- HEY JAJA! CA Y EST J'AI DES COLOCS!

- MAIS C'EST SUPER!

- T'AS VU CA! »

Quelqu'un frappa au plafond:

« NATSUKI ARRETE DE HURLER!

- TA GUEULE NNOITRA! »

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'un coup sans frapper:

« Hey y'en a qui essaye de faire des patates!

- 'Scuse itachi-chan! »

Grimmjow tenta discrètement de récupérer le contrat pour le déchirer mais la jeune femme avait sauté sur sa main comme une hystérique et avait pris le morceau de papier.

« POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE! Hurla Ichigo qui se demanda dans qu'elle maison de fou il était tombé. »

Le bleuté se renfrogna et tenta une évasion mais ce fut la femme aux patates qui l'en empêcha.

« Bienvenue! Dit-elle en souriant largement. »

Un cri de désespoir retentit avant que le rouquin ne frappe sur la tête de son petit ami.

« Pourquoi t'as voulu qu'on vive ensemble!

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te prouver que je t'aimais!

- Tu pouvais m'offrir un dîner au resto ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais non! MONSIEUR a tenu à ce qu'on habite ensemble!

- C'est pas ma faute si on est tombé sur une folle!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Si!

- Non!

- Et merde! »

Une autre personne apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Ba dis donc… Y'a de l'animation chez Natsu… Commença-t-il.

- Ca promet! Ria Itachi Haku.

- SURTOUT QUE ANIM-CHAN RENTRE DEMAIN! Hurla la femme derrière le mur.

- Effectivement va y avoir de l'action!»

Et la joyeuse équipe se mit à rire en regardant les deux amoureux se disputer à coup de paquet de pâte surgelé ( si si ça existe! ).


End file.
